Quest Gear
''See Dungeon Gear Some item rewards, in the order in which their quests can be obtained. Many have been integrated into the X > Y > Minister > Duke > Royal gear that was part of the Dreamchaser Starter Kit but now is in marked quest chains. Other rewards, not included here, can be obtained from the Beginner Quests. Before the Genesis expansion, gear tended to not be included as rewards from Spiritual Cultivation quests, but now is MORE likely to be. Gear rewards from quests continue to be fewer as level increases, and quests tend to become more numerous, although since the XP requirements for each level increase faster, quests become a smaller and smaller part of XP income. expansion was released, and before the Eclipse expansion]] 20-29 * Duke Weapon - Yangsheng's Missing. General Summer and Guard Chin, Archosaur West * Minister Necklace. Various NPCs depending on race. Untamed, from Merchant Chien in Broken Bridge Village, quest to kill level 24 Riding Wolf x 10. * Necklaces, all with +1% XP: ☆☆Red Cloud Necklace, Phys Def 68, Strength +2/3; ☆☆Bael's Necklace, Evasion 43, Dex +2/3; ☆☆Bloody Chain of the Fallen, Elemental Def 68, Magic +2/3 - reward from a more than twenty-part quest chain for levels 26-40: Lone Girl in the Wild * Replaced with Duke x. ☆Battle Helmet of Agility. +HP helm with physical defense. Level 29-?Supposedly a quest, but may bug out and be uncompletable after a certain level. Other quests will eventually remove themselves from the ingame quest list, but the NPC will remain flagged and the quest can be completed quest chain: Yansheng's Missing, from Guard Chin at the west gate of Archosaur then > Find Some Clues from General Summer then > Winged Elf Tien - General Summer > Yansheng's Dog Tag > Find Yansheng > Wraith Yansheng - kill Yansheng, Hirudini Barbarian at the Mines west-northwest of Archosaur * Still same reward after Genesis : ☆☆☆Heavy Cuisses of the Fallen, ☆☆☆Belt of the Fallen Soul (physical resistance), ☆☆☆Blue-green Pants (arcane, +2 MP recovery). All are listed in the database as being decomposed to one Perfect Stone each (too good to be true?). Level 29+ quest Hall of Deception-Kill Qingzi, the Secret Passage/FB 29 boss. Tree Flute in six levels was much easier, for a better heavy armor reward 30-39 * Flower of Love - Duke's Cuisses * For Mister Shih - Duke's Bracers * Salvation - Duke Armor * Hero Spirit - Duke Footwear * ☆☆Heavy Cuisses of Blood, ☆☆Shinguards of Blood, ☆☆Krimson Secret Ring, reward from level 35+ challenge quest "Tree Flute", Craftsman Wu Min, 522 644 * 34-44 Beautiful Chang's Wish is now the quest chain for Duke's Accessory. The titular NPC is now in Silver Pool with the related quest NPCs. 40-49 Most of the Royal armor can be obtained from the City of Misfortune island quests. The Royal body armor is obtained from the Evil Force quest in Gate of Delirium as well as the Misfortune quest line beginning with the level 42 quest Family in Danger. The Royal weapons are obtained from The Showdown quest from Soldier Feng to kill Chin the Watchman. None of the Royal, Duke, Minister, or Unity equipment can be Decomposed * 40-50 Master Tsang (quest) completion is now rewarded with Royal Wristguards. Master Tsang is on Tai Chi Shore, but the quest giver is Pao Yu in the City of Misfortune. * 41-51 The Book gives the Royal Cuisses leg armor. Starts with The Scepter, then The Recluse. All in Misfortune area. * Royal body armor, Misfortune quest line beginning with the level 42 quest Family in Danger. Also can be obtained from Evil Force quest in Gate of Delirium, from the Celestial Elder * Royal boots, Misfortune quest line beginning with the level 43 quest Waning Moon's Pickaxe. * Reward from "Wraiths' Main Force" level 40-60 quest, Soldier Feng - 637 831 . Prerequisite Quests including Assault, for which the reward is one of the five Common Shards available from quests: ☆Wraith Ring, Phys Attack 28 +11 ; ☆Pants of the Evil, Phys Def 53 +25, Elemental Def +475. Arcane armor players who take the ☆☆☆Belt of the Fallen Soul as the reward from the Taoist for killing Qingzi will get the Pants of the Evil replacement for the ☆☆☆Blue-green Pants they would have gotten, two levels before that belt is replaced by the Sumerian Camp Belt, below. Alternatively, the Blue-green Pants have +2 power regeneration. Either item from Qingzi can be Decomposed to one Perfect Stone for Chi (previously Mirage Celestone) with sufficient skill in Tailor or Craftsman. Either of the Soldier Feng rewards decompose to the inferior Ssuhsiang Stones. * ☆☆Heavy Helmet of Sinisterness, HP+110, Wood Resistance +167, HP +40. Or Elemental defense 104, Wood Resistance +61. Magic +2 or 3. Level 40-50 quest. Neither are must-haves, considering the task: to Seal the Dismal Shade, and the superiority of the helm reward at level 29, and better accessory rewards at many other levels. * The reward for The Showdown quest is now the Royal weapon. These quest rewards have probably been removed from the game entirely : ☆☆War Vest of Royal Tombguard - light - Physical Defense 261, Elemental defense 405, Dexterity +2 or 3, Evasion +30; ☆☆Royal Tombguard's Brace - heavy wristguards - Physical +69, Strength +2 or 3. The task of killing Chin was once nigh impossible, but is now doable by more capable players, or characters with higher survivability, especially given a full range of healing items or gear better than Royal. Or get help from a higher level. * Royal Body Armor from 42-52 quest at City of Misfortune or the 39+ Gate of Delirium quest Evil Force * Sumerian Camp Belt - Physical Resistance 99, +35. One of the best free quest rewards, and still available even after Genesis. Decomposes to 11 Ssuhsiang Stones :::Note, however, the existence of Eye of the Jungle, with two and a half times the resistance; it might cost you four and a half million, but if you have that or can raise it, it is obviously worth it for the tanks that have to have physical resistance and mages that are lacking it too. The Eye is a level 40 item that can be used past the 70s. ::Sumerian Camp Belt is a reward from Quest Revenge level 46-51 (used to be 42-60) quest, Sumor Camp Chief, 334 827. Blue quest, but in the Normal Quests section of quest utility * ++ For Decompose only: Swift Boots - Physical Resistance 39, Elemental Resistances 350. Reward from level 44-60 quest "More Victories" Tailor Yang - 369 760 * ☆☆Bow of the Goddess, Physical attack 305-565, Maximum Physical Attack +38, MP +110; a rare weapon reward, and even more rarely, a bow. Or ☆Artemis' Belt, Evasion 73, Water Resistance +61, HP +30. Reward for killing Suzerix (46-60 quest:The Believer - Sumor Camp Elder - 334 827) - once an impossible task at 46. Back when Suzerix was difficult to kill, there was another, later quest in the same area, the reward from which was a debuff which made it easier to kill Suzerix: Hero Legend (level 53-105) from Blacksmith Mo Yun - 367 763 * ☆☆Devil Hunter's Sword, ☆☆Devil Hunter's Ring (Glaive) 290-434; level 48-60 quest: Town of Arrivals, in the far western namesake town, from Blacksmith Teng 117 640. Virridis Stormhorn must be killed * ☆☆Wand of the Red Dragon (Pataka) 253-470, ☆☆Krimson Drake Belt, Elemental defense +123; Level 48-60 quest Skull Mountain Invader; Sundown Town Elder - 127 589. Jewelscalen must be killed 50-59 * ☆☆Raging Lion Claws -dual axes- (decomposes to 204 Wuhsing Stones, where the other two rewards yield only 87); ☆☆Greaves of Lion's Rage (heavy); ☆☆Boots of Lion's Rage (light) : Monster Hunt, level 53+ quest. Third part of a quest chain; first and second are Underground Attack and then Demonic Feligar; although both are from the Celestial Elder, note that the guard NPC behind the Elder must be consulted as part of the Demonic Feligar quest. This quest line is bugged: the Lord of Abominations quest that also has Kimsa the Claw King as its target, can erase all progress in the Monster Hunt quest and remove it completely, forever, from the quest list. It is advisable to not take the Lord of Abominations quest until Monster Hunt is complete. * ☆Cuisses of the Soul Hunter, heavy; no light or arcane rewards, meaning you might 'Get Estranged' from other party members if you ask them to do this quest for you and do not reciprocate. Level 55-65, but the prerequisite is Ex-cons, which is 54-64. Decomposes to 15 Wuhsing Stone * ++ For Decompose only: ☆Howling Sleeves of Daybreak (arcane). Level 55+ quest chain: Outcast -Hsun the Elder - 707 908 > Tusk Town Criminals > Hsun and Friends - Priest of Tusk Town - 448 340 > Mysterywood Fruit - Merchant Chiang - 459 342 (quest recipient must get own kills on Gilded Princesses to get Fruit; deliver the Fruit to 'Qinghua, Maker of Lightning' inside the Valley of Disaster aka FB 59, 416 537) > Tusk Town Crisis > Home - Priest of Tusk Town * -Reward removed- ☆☆Smogg's Ring, ☆☆Deep Ocean Ring. Dragon of the Depths, was 55-65, now 43-48. Count Misfortune, 665 969. The level 50 ☆☆Attendance Signet * Good from the PW Teacher was and still is +80 -many points better than the quest rings- and almost free * ++ Inferior to Royal, but seemingly impossible to Decompose (or it counts as some level of armor above 10, even though it is 7?). Sells for less than a thousand : ☆☆Skywalker Armor (light), ☆☆Skywalker Vambraces (heavy). No arcane reward. Level 58+ quest Heaven's Trial-pick up the element tokens in Valley of Disaster-FB59. King's Feast Chief - 465 431 60-69 * ++ For Decompose only: Robe of Serpent Lord - Physical Defense +99, Elemental defense +890, Wood Resistance +255, MP +130. Belt of the Viper King, Elemental defense 152, Wood 109, Magic +3/4. Rewards of level 60-? quest Viperon Elite, Count Misfortune - 665 969. This quest has a prerequisite, but the requirement is not shown in the database. It is possible to obtain, but only through lucky or persistent acceptance of every quest challenge that precedes it. More information would be appreciated. * ++ For Decompose only: ☆☆Mystic Boots of the Watcher arcane. ** Removed from quest as reward, probably removed from game : ☆☆Giant Ape Armor heavy body, The Lone Guardian, 61-90, Savage Native - 471 332. Subquests: Unexpected Awakening and Kill It Again. Requires killing the Gargantakong King- if there is no very high, very well equipped player to help, a cleric with Purify is a must, to remove the physical defense debuff with which the King curses its enemies * Removed from quest as reward, probably removed from game : Necklace of Guts - Physical Resistance 159, HP +70. Or Lunar Skirt, Physical Defense 89 +45, Elemental Defense +795. Was reward from six-part level 66 quest chain "Conspiracy of Night"- Elder Huo - 538 417; now a mere Celestone for going to six different locations in the Swamp and more. * ☆☆Shinguards of Underworld (light) or ☆☆Hades Necklace Elemental defence +168, Metal defence +109. Level 67+ quest The Wraithgate from Wraith Hunter - 536 415 70-79 * Chain of Cloudy Dreams, Amulet: Dodge 94, Physical Resistance 35. War for Resources, Level 73 Quest from Tough Man Tieh in Village of the Dreaming Cloud * ☆☆Gown from the Cloud Forest (light), ☆☆Gloves from Cloud Forest (arcane). 77+ quests Avenger's Fury > Linus the Woeful - Lin Tsuchien - "Nightscream Island" 399 556 * King of Dragon Temple , sub of level 78 quest Temple of the Dragon - ☆☆Greaves of Dragon Lord, ☆☆Belt of the Dragon King, level 85 . Both Decompose to 84 Pakua Stone * ☆☆Ancient Capital Pendant (phys def 195 Necklace), ☆☆Ring of the Ancient Capital (mag attack +63). Level 77+ quest Pirates' Treasures - Liao Ying - Nightscream Island, 395 585 * ☆Bright Mirror Sword (physical), ☆Bodhi Sword (magic). Level 79+ quests beginning with Baffling -Elder Yuan - 649 560 80-89 * Messenger's Amulet? special event? * ☆Boots of Firebather (arcane). Level 83+ quest chain: A Special Stone > Another Stone-Good Old Chang - 129 757. Mr. Fang Fan > A Pool of Lava > Life in Soil > Torga Fang Fan - 125 731. * ☆☆Lava Boots, arcane, or ☆☆Lava Pendant, dodge 135, level 85+ quest Volcanic Ambassador * ☆☆Maxiskirt of Magic, ☆☆Mythic Demon Ring-72 Physical attack. Level 89+ quest Brimstone Pit, Master Li ● Sage Guide - 129 836 90-99 * ☆☆Heaven Robe of Ares. Level 99+ quest Seat of Torment - Messenger of Vacuity - Lothranis 422 578 * ☆☆Infinite Edge (magic sword) ☆☆Belt of the Boundless (phys def 248 necklace). Level 99+ quest Scavenging Box-Wu Ching - Momaganon 453 566 > The Headless's Soul - Wu Shang - Abaddon, 369 521 * http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/quest/3052 Decomposition * ++ These items are utterly inferior to the Royal armor available many levels earlier. Until the developers increase these items' power, they will remain a reward for crafters only, who can Decompose them. See also * Accessories given as Quest Rewards * Armor given as Quest Rewards * Weapons given as Quest Rewards Links Category:Quests Category:Quest Rewards Category:Accessories Category:Armor Category:Weapons